Tatouage
by ma lune
Summary: Charlie a un tatouage ba quoi oui c'est sa le résumer Don Charlie slash


Voilà ma nouvelle fic j'ai eu l'idée un soir et je l'ai écrite en 1 heure Alors attention INCEST entre les deux frères et eun on va dire un lime

Tatouage

Don se mit à rire, le dîner était fini depuis une bonne demi-heure mais toute la famille était encore à table. Peu après le dessert, la conversation avait dévié sur les bêtises de gosses des deux frères Eppes. David et Larry écoutaient avec joie le patriarche de la maison raconter comment Don s'était fait arrêter pour conduite en état d'ivresse ou comment Charlie s'était retrouvé coincé toute une nuit dans le garage alors qu'il lui aurait suffi de prendre la télécommande pour ouvrir la porte.  
Don secoua la tête :  
«Voilà, vous voyez! Moi, je me fais arrêter et tout ce que papa a à dire sur le plus jeune de ses fils c'est qu'il s'est enfermé dans le garage»  
Alan reposa son verre et soupira :  
«Oh mais il ne faut pas croire, Charlie n'est pas un ange ! Un surdoué oui, un ange non ! Il nous en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs »  
Charlie piqua un fard, et Larry lui tapa sur l'épaule en riant :  
«Oh je n'en doute pas »  
En très bonne ami qu'il était, au lieu de changer de conversation, il demanda :  
«Et quelle est sa pire bêtise »  
Aussitôt, le mathématicien releva la tête et supplia son père :  
«Ah non Papa, je t'en prie pas ça »  
Don se mit à rire de nouveau, bien content que l'attention ne soit plus tournée vers lui :  
«Ah si Papa, vas-y, dis-nous »  
«Oh, je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps: il nous avait rendu fous ta mère et moi ce soir-là. Il est rentré complètement saoul, complètement malade et nous a avoué qu'il s'était fait tatouer»  
Ce fut le brouhaha autour de la table, Don fixa son frère qui rougissait à vue d'œil :  
«Quoi ? Non ce n'est pas possible… Il me l'aurait dit»  
Larry était hilare et David ajouta, fier de lui :  
«Hé bien Charlie je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi»  
«Oh moi non, plus Charles ! Mettre un dessin sur sa peau qu'on ne puisse pas enlever, c'est très irréfléchi, ça ne te ressemble pas du tout»  
Alan se mit à empiler des assiettes :  
«Il n'a jamais voulu nous dire ni à sa mère ni à moi ce qu'il s'était fait tatouer ni ou.» «Pourquoi je n'en ai jamais rien su »  
«Il avait fait jurer à ta mère et à moi de ne rien dire»  
Rougissant encore plus, le plus jeune des Eppes fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et commença à débarrasser la table à son tour. Bien sur ses ''amis'' ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille. David, tout en tentant de contenir un fou-rire, demanda fier de lui :  
«Allez, tu peux bien nous le dire maintenant Charlie, c'est quoi ce tatouage»  
Larry en rajouta :  
«Et surtout où est-il situé»  
«C'est vrai, mon fils, tu n'as plus 16 ans, alors tu peux bien nous le dire maintenant»  
Charlie se mordit les lèvres :  
«Hors de question»  
Don se leva à son tour :  
«C'est bon c'est bon, lâchez-le avec vos questions, vous l'embarrassez »  
S'il n'y avait pas eu du monde, il se serait jeté sur son grand frère pour le remercier. Les rires cessèrent peu a peu; Larry et David quittèrent la maison mais Charlie était persuadé qu'il entendrait de nouveau parler de cette histoire.  
La voix de son père le fit sursauter :  
«Je vais me coucher les garçons, je vous laisse débarrasser la table»  
Don soupira, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose :  
«Oui comme d'habitude quoi»  
A peine son père avait-il disparu dans l'escalier que l'agent fédéral se tourna vers son petit frère :  
«Un tatouage »  
Celui-ci ce mit à rougir de nouveau :  
«Euh oui»  
Il prit une assiette et fila vers la cuisine; Don attrapa quelques couverts et le suivit :  
«Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé »  
Le sourire de Don prouvait bien que la situation l'amusait beaucoup. Sans oser lever le regard vers son grand frère, il bredouilla :  
«C'est pas que j'en soit fier »  
Le policier laissa échapper un rire, qu'il arrêta instantanément sous le regard noir de son jeune frère:  
«Allez, dis-moi… qu'est-ce que c'est »  
Charlie se déroba de nouveau, rangeant les restes dans le frigo :  
«Allez quoi, dis-moi ou je vais devoir le découvrir par moi-même »  
Les joues en feu, le plus jeune des Eppes n'osait pas se retourner, les images sulfureuses qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit à cette simple phrase pouvaient sûrement se lire sur son visage. Le remord l'assaillit, il ne devait pas penser des choses pareilles à propos de son frère.  
Il avait presque oublié la présence de l'homme dans la pièce :  
«Allez, ne te fait pas prier, petit frère. C'est quoi ? Un dragon ? Une rose ?» Le son de sa voix augmentait peu à peu comme s'il espérait vraiment trouver la bonne réponse :  
« Des ailes ? Un cœur… Oh non je sais des chiffres ? Un théorème ? »  
Charlie ne put s'empêcher de sourire :  
«Non rien de tout ça »  
Don s'approcha de lui, de plus en plus joyeux. Tout sa l'amusait beaucoup : «Alors quoi? Dis-moi.» «Tu ne trouveras jamais et je ne te le dirai pas»  
La voix grave de Don étonna le jeune homme :  
«Mais je peux te faire avouer sous la torture, je suis flic, je sais très bien faire ça ! Et tu n'as jamais pu me résister»  
Avant même qu'il n'aie compris ce qu'il lui arrivait, Don s'était jeté sur lui pour le chatouiller. Les éclats de rire résonnaient dans toute la cuisine :  
«Non Don je t'en prie, arrête»  
«Pas tant que tu n'auras pas avoué »  
La chaleur se propageait dans le corps de Charlie alors que les mains de son frère le parcouraient dans l'espoir de le torturer. Les deux frères, emportés par leur jeu, se laissèrent tomber sur le sol de la cuisine. Charlie sentait dans son dos le carrelage froid, alors que tout son corps était en feu. Les mains de Don le parcouraient toujours le torse de son frère, cherchant à le faire réagir, à le faire avouer. Le souffle coupé, le plus jeunes des Eppes tenta de se dérober :  
«D'accord arrête! Je te dis tout si tu te relèves»  
Don se mit à sourire et bloqua un peu plus les jambes de son petit frère sous lui :  
«Alors là, si tu crois que je vais me laisser avoir, c'est moi qui te l'ai appris ce coup-là»  
Voyant que sa manœuvre avait échoué, le jeune professeur tenta de nouveau de se dégager, frôlant par inadvertance de sa cuisse l'entrejambe de son frère…  
L'ambiance dans la pièce changea totalement: alors qu'elle était bonne enfant, joyeuse et pleine de rires, elle se chargea en un instant en gêne et en désir contenu.  
Charlie ne put s'empêche de fixer les lèvres de son grand frère. Voyant que l'homme ne bougeait plus, il fixa ses yeux.  
Et ce qu'il y vit le fit hoqueter de surprise: c'était le même regard qu'il voyait dans la glace le matin, plein de désir coupable, d'envie malsaine.  
Le souffle des deux jeunes hommes s'accéléra; ils étaient bien conscients tout les deux que tout était allé trop loin.  
Charlie sentait contre sa cuisse le désir naissant de son frère. Gêné, Don voulut se dégager mais il le retint, d'une toute petite voix pleine de doute :  
«Non»  
Il savait bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester comme ça, il s'avait bien que c'était mal mais c'était trop tard. Alors qu'il tentait de trouver une solution à leur situation désespérée, Don fondit sur ses lèvres.  
Et ce fut ce qui déclencha tout le reste. Charlie passa ses mains sur la nuque de son frère alors que celui-ci explorait sa bouche de sa langue. Un gémissement retentit dans la pièce sans qu'il ne sache vraiment qui l'avait poussé.  
Il chassa sa morale qui ne cessait de répéter que c'était mal, qu'il irait tout droit en enfer, que son père pouvait entrer à tout moment. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, le risque d'être surpris ajoutait encore plus d'excitation à la situation.  
Don se redressa légèrement l'entraînant avec lui; il ne pouvait détacher ses lèvres de celles de son frère…  
Il frémit quand l'un des genoux de l'agent fédéral entra en contact avec son érection grandissante. C'est à ce moment qu'il se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais de tout arrêter. Il quitta à regret les lèvres de son frère et murmura, la voix rauque pleine de désir :  
«Don… on ne peut pas»  
Celui-ci répondit tout en reprenant ses lèvres :  
«Je sais»  
Cette fois son aîné se fit plus audacieux: une de ses mains s'égara sous le pull de son frère parcourant sans mort la peau lisse et douce. Balayant ces derniers remords et en se jurant que ça serait la seule et unique fois, Charlie se laissa aller. Comme si elles avaient une volonté propre, ses mains commencèrent à déboutonner le jean de son frère.  
Il se mit à rougir, jamais il n'aurait osé faire une chose pareille si ce n'était pas Don qui explorait son corps de cette façon, mais, paradoxalement, jamais même dans ses plus grand fantasmes il n'était allé jusque-là avec son frère…  
Il se mit à gémir, un râle de frustration s'échappa de sa gorge quand Don quitta ses lèvres, quand ses mains cessèrent tout mouvement. Est-ce qu'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait ? Avait-il décidé de tout arrêter la ? Il ne s'en remettrait pas si c'était le cas. C'était encore pire que tout les remords qu'il pourrait avoir après, encore pire que s'il ne s'était rien passé :  
« Regarde-moi Charlie»  
Il ouvrit les yeux tout doucement et fut rassuré en un instant: le désir qui brûlait dans les yeux de son frère était loin d'être assouvi. Doucement, il fondit de nouveau sur les lèvres de son jeune frère. Le cœur de Charlie s'emballa de nouveau. Don était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout, il l'avait vu… Alors, il reprit ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais cette fois les yeux bien ouverts. Il détacha la ceinture du pantalon de son aîné, alors que celui-ci embrassait son torse sous son pull à moitié relevé…  
En rougissant il glissa sa main entre le pantalon de jean de son frère et son caleçon. La réaction fut immédiate Don se mit à gémir; c'était un son tellement beau, tellement doux.  
Il chercha à l'entendre à nouveau et commença un doux va-et-vient à cet endroit-là, n'osant pas franchir la barrière de tissu.  
Don se mit à sourire. Il murmura tout près de l'oreille de son frère :  
«Je suis à l'étroit là»  
Les joues de Charlie se tintèrent de rouge. Et son aîné l'observa: il avait l'air d'un petit garçon n'osant pas ouvrir son cadeau de noël.  
Impatient, l'aîné tira sur le pull de son frère pour le lui enlever, Charlie se mit à sourire: Don l'observait discrètement cherchant la cause de cette situation. Mais il ne trouva pas. Il entreprit alors de chercher plus bas. Tout en embrassant chaque parcelle du corps qui s'offrait à lui il déboutonna le jean de son cadet. Il le lui enleva totalement…  
Mais il n'y avait pas de trace, aucune note de couleur, rien.  
Charlie se mit à rougir; Don finirait bien par trouver. Il se cambra instinctivement quand la main de son aîné se posa sur son sexe tendu.  
Doucement trop doucement Don fit descendre son dernier vêtement. Il frissonna quand ses fesses entrèrent en contact avec le carrelage glacé. Et puis il se mordit les lèvres quand son frère murmura:  
«J'ai trouvé»  
Il passa ses mains sur son visage pour cacher son trouble, alors que son aîné riait tout en embrassant sa fesse gauche :  
«Comment as-tu osé te faire faire un tatouage sur les fesses »  
«Ma première et dernière cuite»  
Charlie se mit à rougir de plus belle :  
«Et qu'est-ce que ça représente »  
Le petit frère se mordit les lèvres de nouveau :  
«C'est le symbole pour l'amour fraternel»  
Don arrêta de l'embrasser :  
«Tu plaisantes »  
Il secoua vivement la tête :  
«J'adore ce tatouage, je veux le même »  
Le regard des deux frères se croisa et ils éclatèrent de rire….

Fin

Lune s'éloigne tout doucement euh oui oui vous avez bien lu FIN

Alors vous avez aimez ? euh je le dit tout de suite pas de suite lol

gloups c'est quoi ce regard ?

lune ne discute pas fuiiit


End file.
